The Knitting Club
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: TCP. A teenage boy has a hobby untypical of a male. Or maybe... typical?


I own neither the X-Men, nor even the TCP fanfiction concept. The former one belongs to Marvel, the latter to Phil Foster and Kielle. The mentioned Pearl Connor comes from my other TCP, "The Choice of the Name." Ksenia and Irmina are rare Polish names. I have two cousins of those names, but they aren't sisters to each other. Kot is a last name from my country, which means "cat". TCP's are short (an important feature – they, according to the definition of them, concentrate on showing just a short fragment of life of mutant but ordinary citizens of the Marvel world) and deal with normal, non superhero mutant inhabitants of the MU. If you like the concept, write your own TCP's – let's resurrect the TCP X-Men fanfiction genre.

" **The Knitting Club"**

Chase Whitely always secretly enjoyed the knitting club meetings. Even if he was the only boy in the whole school, who attended them. Or, maybe rather, though he wouldn't _ever_ admit, _because_ of it. Admitting the reason would be dangerous, and he knew that. He knew exquisitely well.

He knew also that today's meeting would be the most pleasant part of this day – as always. The nicest ending of this school week, Chase could think of. And, as always, he was the first one to come. The classroom's door was ajar. The boy slid into the room, waiting for the rest to come. He pulled out his knitting needles, inherited from his grandma – it was she, who taught him how to knit, which later turned out to be a very useful ability – and a green scarf, on which he was going to work in the moment. When the girls from the club came.

And they did. After maybe two minutes of waiting, the classroom swarmed with girls. Raelle Barry, his lovely neighbor and, at the same time, also his schoolmate. The Weatherford sisters – tall, tanned Molly and Emma – shorter, more pale and much more talkative than shy Molly, whose beautiful face with her cute little nose, like a lovely small button, in the middle, every now and then got covered by an intensive blush. Stacey and Rory Parkinson – not sisters this time, nor even mere cousins; hell, they even didn't share the same skin color, with the similarity of their last name being purely accidental. Ayan Rashid. Andrea Joplin, the prettiest girl in the whole school, followed by her best friend, Brittany Collins, with her head covered with a shock of very curly, sand colored hair. Angelina Smythe, Brittany's younger cousin. Jessie Nippers, right after Andrea, when it comes to beauty. Fallon Hodgson – not particularly pretty but with a very slender, well-shaped body. Marie Sayers. Pearl Connor, really charming and quite pretty, though not particularly liked at school – she was a mutant and not embarrassed to admit this, willingly demonstrating her ability to assume an armored form. Not that for Chase, unlike for some other schoolmates, it could matter in any way, that his friend was capable of covering at will her slim body with hard white piles, which made her look like she was not a mere human, but, as even her name itself suggested, a pearl sculpture – if something like that could exist. Chase liked her, in spite of her difference. She was nice and friendly and it was which mattered. He felt they two had a lot in common with each other, and liked her not any less than the rest of girls, he was at one school with. With Sandy Ambers. Casey O'Brien. Ashley Sloane and Ashley Greene. Claire Tomei. The Kot sisters, Ksenia and Irmina, who arrived in the USA quite recently and still didn't speak English well, but it didn't matter to Chase any more than Pearl's mutation – those Polish twins were so pretty! He liked spending time with all those lovely girls. He liked knitting, too.

The girls took their seats, pulling their stuff they needed, out of their bags. Mrs. Tessio, the leader of the club; very tall, very slim and still really attractive, although already nearing her sixties, started to give them instruction. But Chase didn't even listen to her monotonous voice. He enjoyed knitting, but there was also some other thing he liked. Girls. Many beautiful girls, sitting in a circle, fully exposed to the eyes of the boy, to the presence of whom, they didn't even pay attention. But for the boy, in this respect the exact opposite was true. Yes, knitting was fun, even if also a bit unusual for a boy to enjoy. But the other thing, Chase liked about those meetings, was typical of a boy, though. The teen smiled slightly, turning on his mutant ability of X-ray vision. Yes, knitting was fun. But the perspective of the next two hours spent at the presence of the group of pretty girls, not ever suspecting that someone could be practicing on them his ability to see through objects – clothes including – was even better!


End file.
